coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9519 (27th July 2018)
Plot Shona shouts at Lily for handling the knife and makes her cry. Neil maintains his innocence and continues to blame Bethany for his incarceration. Kayla calls him an evil monster and a coward and disowns him. Eva tells Adam she plans to move to France, where Stella is living, for a fresh start where nobody knows them. Adam thinks she'd be better staying in Weatherfield to give Susie stability and offers to be a dad to her if she'll let him. Spurned by Eva, he calls her a selfish cow and storms out. Shona demands an explanation for the knife from David. He makes out that it's no big deal. Eva packs in secret, planning to leave without telling Leanne and Toyah. Kayla returns to the Street to make amends with Craig. He is not happy to see her. Adam drowns his sorrows at the bistro, where Daniel joins him. Kayla tells Craig she does care about him and is sorry for her cruelty. She's upset that she hurt him and wishes they could have met under different circumstances. She leaves for good after saying her peace. Shona realises that David carries the knife for his own peace of mind but doesn't condone his behaviour. Angered, he suggests she asks Clayton if she wants to know about knives. Daniel gives Adam a pep talk, saying he wouldn't let his family stop him from being with Sinead. Jess tells Craig that he hasn't blown his chances with the police and he can continue his training where he left off. He decides to go back once he's overcome his OCD. Shona worries that David isn't coping with his trauma. Bethany tells her it takes time. Adam packs a bag and meets Eva as she's leaving with Susie. She's stunned when he asks to come to France with her. David throws the knife in the canal before making up with Shona. Maria tries to interest Carla in investing in her salon. Carla is interested and tells her to come back with a proper business plan. Leanne and Toyah find a note from Eva saying she's left Weatherfield. Eva and Adam depart the Street with Susie. Cast Regular cast *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Lily Platt - Brooke Malonie *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Carla Connor - Alison King *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard Guest cast *Kayla Clifton - Mollie Winnard *Neil Clifton - Ben Cartwright *Jess Heywood - Donnaleigh Bailey *Susie Price - Lexi & Liberty Kingsberry-Jones (Uncredited) Places *Coronation Street - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public, hallway, back room and yard *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Viaduct Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Neil's room Notes *Renny Krupinski and Kate Waters were credited as the Fight Arrangers on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Shona tackles David about carrying a knife; Jess and Bethany try to persuade Craig not to give up on his police career; and Adam is furious with Eva for deciding to leave. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,098,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2018 episodes